The following United States Patents disclose apparatus and methods of using ozone together with a cleaning fluid: U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,512 granted Aug. 17, 1993, to Ernest E. Rogers, Blaine A. Frandsen and Lamont Hislop; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,754, granted Feb. 27, 1996 to Russell Gurstein and Edgar York; U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,869, granted Oct. 6, 1998 to John M. Hopkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,155, granted Nov. 24, 1998 to Edward D. Berglund, Sung K. Cho and Lowell H. Schiebe; U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,862 granted Sep. 12, 2000 to Theodore R. Cooper, Allyson T. Toney and John B. McParlane; U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,227, granted Feb. 19, 2002, to Luis D. Caracciolo; U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,017, granted Sep. 24, 2002, to John R. Kasting, Dwayne H. Joines and John D. Winings; U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,398, granted Oct. 1, 2002 to Durand M. Smith, Dale S. Winger and Joshuan Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,364, granted Oct. 28, 2003 to Gene Harkins and John M. Hopkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,017 discloses various uses of ozone as a sterilant. In this patent, it is stated that ozone cannot be combined with detergent or other cleaning agents since these are vulnerable to ozone attack. It is also stated that the ozone will destroy both its own effectiveness and that of the cleaning agent rather than attacking pathogens. U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,017 discloses directing a detergent cleaning solution, preferably under pressure, onto a surface to be cleaned. Then following the removal of the soils by the detergent an aqueous ozone rinse is applied to the surface. It is stated that the ozone rinse functions to sanitize the object being cleaned and remove residual detergent. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,017 involves first directing the cleaning solution onto the surface under pressure, and then rinsing the surface by directing a flow of the ozonated water onto the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,995, granted Feb. 2, 1999 to William R. Nelson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,688, granted Mar. 26, 2002, also to William R. Nelson, disclose systems for producing “ozonated water”, also termed “ozone/water”. As well be described, the selected one of the systems is combined in a novel way in the system of the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to deliver a high pressure cleaning water stream and an ozone/water stream substantially simultaneously to a surface to be cleaned and sanitized. The invention is basically characterized by delivering the high pressure water stream and the ozone/water stream closely adjacent to each other but without mixing. The high pressure water stream removes particles from the surface and the ozone/water stream sanitizes the surface almost simultaneously.